


Suddenly (Dean Version)

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets off a hunt late and finds his daughter fast asleep at the bottom of the bunker stairs. Seeing her sleeping form, Dean is filled with a strange array of emotions only a father can feel towards their precious child. </p>
<p>Inspired by Suddenly from Les Miserables</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly (Dean Version)

Dean pulled up to the bunker and let out a deep sigh. He had driven straight through the day and night to get back here only stopping to get gas and coffee. He hadn’t even bothered to eat. He didn’t want to. All he wanted to do was get home. He wanted to put his arms around you, feeling your body close to his and your scent filling his lungs. And most especially, Dean wanted to get home to the little girl whose face etched itself into his every waking thought. His daughter. His precious Mary.

Dean pulled out his phone and read the screen. 2:13AM. He audibly groaned. Too late to tuck his girl in and too late to wake you up from your slumber. ‘Oh well. I guess I will just have to wait.”

He carefully opened the bunker door, trying his best to not let the large metal door squeal too loudly. He didn’t want to wake anyone up. The lights flickered as he stepped onto the balcony over looking the giant main room. He made his descent down the stairs far more careful than normal, knowing the racket they would cause from his heavy hunting boots. Finally reaching the last few steps he paused. There, on the final two stairs, the tiny form of his little girl was curled up fast asleep with her teddy bear snuggled close against her body. His heart stopped as he watched the contentment on her sleeping face. 

‘How did I get so lucky?’ He thought to himself as images of the last few years came into his mind. The day he found out you were pregnant, he had to admit, terrified him. He didn’t believe he could be a good enough father, especially because he was still a hunter and so were you. He became filled with worry and doubt. Would he fail? Would he hurt this child? His entire world was about to change and he felt so inadequate. Yet, every time he thought he could not do this you were there. Holding his hand. Giving him strength. 

Holding his baby for the first time, all of his reservations disappeared. She was so tiny, and so perfect. He couldn’t help but cry. “My own little Mary. Don’t you worry. Daddy is never going to let anything happen to you.” 

He remembered Mary’s first words. He had tried for weeks to get her to say something. Anything. You told him to just be patient, but he could hardly wait. Cuddling with Mary on his chest while he laid on the couch and just before he drifted into sleep he heard it. “Dada” He felt a jolt of electric joy pump through his veins. He asked her to say dada again and she did. The rest of the evening he ran around with her in his arms and showed off her new word to everyone. First he showed you. Then he called up Bobby, Sam, Charlie, and everyone on his phone list. The joy of being his daughters first word, it was a joy he had never experienced. One of his most treasured memories. 

Pulling himself from out of his memories, Dean bent down and brushed some stray hairs away from Mary’s face. She was so beautiful. Just like her mother. He gathered her gently into his arms, bear and all, and lifted her up. A piece of paper fell from her tiny grasp and scatted across the room. Making sure his hold on Mary was secure, he moved towards it. Bending down a giant smile crossed his face. Written in multiple shades of crayon was “I luv u dady.” 

Squeezing the little angel in his arms he placed a soft kiss on top of her head. “I love you too baby girl. I always have. I always will.”


End file.
